Other Way Around
by roy0611
Summary: What if that day Obito survived. Instead of him got trapped under the rocks. What if it was Kakashi who sacrifice himself to save his teammate. What will happen after that and how it will effect on Obito and Rin . What if universe. ( Obirin Paring )
1. Prologue

Other Way Around.

What if that day Obito survived. Instead of him got trapped under the rocks.

what if it was Kakashi who sacrifice himself to save his teammate.

( Prologue )

Rin Was Kidnapped . She was held captive by an enemies while her teammate were still in an argument whether go rescue her or complete their mission.

And as usual Kakashi and Obito didn't agree to each other , Kakashi choose to proceed on with the mission and Obito of course choose his friends.

" You don't understand anything " said the silver hairs "not about what happened if you break the rules" Obito stop in his track "I thought The White Fang was a true hero" That's shocked Kakashi and make him lost his word before Obito continue "sure thing in this Ninja's World those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than scum ." the last one have more impact and the first one , Obito start walking again talking to his team's captain without looking in his face "I'm a scum anyway, so I'm choose to break the rules . And if that doesn't make me a true ninja…then I'll crush this so called Ninja !" regardless an intense speech from Obito , They Still parted way.

Kakashi proceed on but his early injury force him to slow down and when that happen he began to recall. He recall Rin told him not to over-exert himself. He recall Obito speech from earlier. He recall his Master remind him of what he taught him in the past. And most of all he recall his father vision. At the same time Obito arrived at the cave where Rin was held captive but try to encourage himself he end up warning his enemies his arrival. There are two of them in the cave one with a headband with Iwagakure symbol, other one with a perm hair. "I'll take care of it" the headband guy said "Camouflage Technique" he gone invisible.

Outside Obito bring out his Kunai and prepare for attack "Here I go" "Go somewhere?" The Iwa appeared immediately after Obito finish his phase kunai also in his hand ready to take his life but before he can do that Kakashi show up and save him just in time. "I can't leave it to a crybaby like you huh?" Kakashi criticize while Obito still in awe "Kakashi…" The Iwa stood up , take a good look at his attacker "That silver-white hair and White Chakra Blade, You are The White Fang of Konoha !" "Sorry to disappoint you but it belong to my father." Kakashi shot back. The Iwa have a grin on his face knowing that he don't have to deal with The Famous White Fang but instead his son. "I see you are that man son then I don't have to be afraid." He do a hand sign and once again going invisible. The two Konoha never deal with an invisible enemies before they have a hard time try to fight back but it getting worse . The Iwa sneak behind them and attack Kakashi push Obito out of the way , receive a slash to his left eye. Obito panic at a sight of his friend got injured , He cried. "Don't tell me you got a dust in your eyes again…Ninja shouldn't cry and I'm not die yet" Kakashi saw it of course he does he always be observant. 'I'm just a loser' Obito thought 'always talk big and need to be saved but not this time' he stand up 'I don't want those word to be an empty talk' he recall a speech he gave to Kakashi not long ago not aware of his enemy getting closer to them "Die!" shout The invisible Ninja but instead of get rid of his enemies it go the other way around.

TWAK! It's a sound of a kunai pierce through a body. "Wh-Why" The invisible man murmured "There's no way you can see me" it was his last word. Obito with a kunai in his hands facing his dying enemy , his both eyes possess The Sharingan. "This time I will protect my comrades !" said Obito. The Iwa's Ninja fell to the ground both Kakashi and Obito still in shock of what just happen " Obito those eyes is…." Kakashi said in a awe tone "I…I think it's The Sharingan , I can see the movement of Chakra." But Kakashi's injury avert their attention "Kakashi are you alright" asked Obito "I'm okay but I think I lost my left eye." Kakashi puul out Rin first aid kit "I still can use this for a first-aid them we're going to rescur Rin immediately" Obito nod in agreement.

Inside the cave another Iwa's Ninja still try to gain information from Rin "You are stubborn than I thought" said the ninja , shaking Rin's Head. Then he heard two footsteps as he turn back to see two of his rival's ninja not his teammate. "Hmmm….They are all useless" he said with a nuisance in his voice. With The Sharingan , Obito can see Rin's Chakra Movement in her body and he know somethimng was off. " Rin's chakra was disturbed. It's different from us." He inform Kakashi "She must be under Genjutsu , Look like they try to get an information from her." conncluded Kakashi. Their enemy acknowledge his enemies specialty he know they are not mere kids. "we fought him before he's fast…Be careful" said Kakashi warning to his teammate. The Iwa's Ninja attack first try to take them down at once but with Obito's Sharingan it predicted his movement so easily Obito caught The Iwa's arms with his kick , make him drop his stance allow Kakashi to deliver a final blow. **"Chidori !"** with the fast pace of lighting Kakashi perform a hand sign created a lighting around his left hand and strike.

After take down The Iwa's Ninja Kakashi and Obito untie Rin and free her from Genjutsu. Rin snap out of it quickly she saw both pf her teammate looking at her. "Kakashi…Obito" she surprised a bit to see het team came to rescue her not go on a mission. "We came to save you Rin" said Kakashi "You'll be alright" follow by Obito . Despite got badly injured by Kakashi' Chidori The Iwa's ninja still have some life left in him. "Seem like you two are made a good team" he got up to his feets with all strength he had left "But too bad you all are in enemy's hands" with all his chakra left he do his last jutsu "Earth's Style : Stone Breaker!" the ground below them start to shake hard and pile of rocks start to fall down from the cave's ceiling. "The cave start to breakdown" Obito shouted realize their situation "Run to an exit now !" Kakashi quickly give a command to his team. Three of them start to run toward the exit way. But before they reach it Obito notice a sharp rocks falling toward Rin "Rin look out!" he lunch toward her , guard her with his body waiting for the pain he should feel from getting stabbed but he didn't get it. Both him and Rin fall hard on the ground before he pass out he searching for Kakashi while he shield Rin up with his body and what he saw before everything goes dark…. will haunt him for the most of his life.

 **============= TO BE CONTINUE =============**

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE : Hello . This is my first Fanfic after be here for awhile.**

 **I try my best to limited a mistake about gramma but you know English isn't my native language.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review so I can improve my story and fix my mistake**

 **See you next Chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedies

Chapter 1 : Tragedies

His head is hurt. He can feel that something hard fell on his head numerous time.

He try to get up and he realize he was covered under a pile of rocks. It didn't took too much effort for him alone to push it off but when Rin was shield under his body it became hard to do.

It took a while for him to got up to his feet. Rin still out cold , good thing is she didn't appeared to have any serious injury beyond bruise and scratch.

Obito look around his surroundings. A pile of rocks , crumble cave and The Iwa's Ninja body. "uh…uh" he turn around quickly when he heard a grumble from behind. To his relief he saw Rin start to gain her conscious and with no avail he rush to her side.

"Rin…are you okay ?" he question her , trying to help her to a sit up position. Her eyes slowly open focusing on a person in front of her. "Obito…I…I'm fine" she reply. Obito sigh with relief knowing she was really okay. "Obito…you have a blood on you fore head" Rin's cowed voice bring Obito's attention back to her , touching his forehead he realize a blood is drifting from it. He didn't feel any pain so he think he just gonna leave it aside.

"I'm okay Rin , it must be when a ceiling fells on us" he state try to ensure her that's his wound is nothing but a scratch. "No , Let me take a look" Rin refuse to let it pass , knowing it was her responsibility to treat her teammate as a Medic. "Thank you Rin but really I'm okay you can treat me later" Obito say again and give her a warm smile. "Let's find Kakashi" he demanded.

They start to look around but Kakashi was nowhere in sight. They saw only a pile of rocks , the ceiling are no longer there so they can see a sky clearly. "I can't find him where could he be" Rin shot up with an anxiety in her voice. 'If he's not here…Oh no !' Obito come up with something on his mind 'You better not be where I thought' Obito activated his Sharingan and use it to detect all chakra's movement around them. He look around for a while then he stop , a horror is his sight. "Oh…No" he blurted out.

Rin quickly turn to her friend , she can feel something bad is going to happen. "What do you see Obito?" Obito stand still for couple of second , stunted and horrify by what he saw with Sharingan. "Kakashi…he's under there" he waste no time rushing to a position he referred to , Rin follows.

It appeared to be a large pile of rocks for an ordinary peoples. For shinobi with a detecting or sensory skill or those who posses with Dojutsu like Obito , They might see through a pile of rocks to see a body lied beneath it.

Quickly as he can, Obito shove all rocks aside try to dig up his friend , chunk by chunk Kakashi's body appear in front of him and when the last rocks had been toss out both of them got a full view of Kakashi.

A silver-hair ninja still out cold , breathing fast but more like unstable , blood ran from his temple down to his face and a piece of sharp rocks pierce thru his chest near a vital organ.

"Kakashi!" Obito scream out with shock and fear. Next thing he did was check his vital sign , Kakashi still have it but weakly. "Rin…Hurry up" he call back a medic girl. Rin stay still , a view in front of her was too much to accept. "Rin !" Obito call out again "He still breathing you have to save him" Rin snap out of her shock state , rushing to do her job. She bring out all her knowledge from the training she received back then , re-check his vital , stop the bleeding but she know it's nothing near enough to save her companion. "a sharp rocks was too close to his vital organ I have to get it out before I stop the bleeding" Rin inform about Kakashi condition. And anyone can tell with all tremble in her voice , it's mean she can't do it right now.

"So what do we do?" Obito in the other hand try his best to be calm , be panic not gonna help anything or anyone get better. He look at Rin face , waiting for her next suggestion. "He need a surgery to remove a rocks first…If we pull it out it might end up kill him" Rin reply with a shaky voice , knowing a possibility of her teammate being endangered by this situation. "We go back to nearest Basecamp then" Obito conclude by himself which he think Rin agrees.

"N…No you won't" a third voice interrupted them. They turn around to see their companion fully awake , breathing so fast and pain in his eyes. "You two not gonna go back to a Basecamp" Kakashi continue. "What are talking about Bakakashi" Obito shot back with slightly anger voice. "You're dying and you told us not to save you !?" urging back Obito.

Kakashi know his condition. The sharp rocks was too close to his vital organs on this case it was his heart and just like Rin said remove it now was impossible neither return back to basecamp. Their enemy might return here at anytime and chance they'll end up facing them on the way back was high too. No way out was Kakashi conclusion.

"Listen you fools" speaking Kakashi "My condition is critical and we all know that fact" he pause looking at his teammate at that time Obito eyes were teary. "Dragging me with you won't help anything. it's might lead you two to engage with an enemies. With my condition like this and Obito is the only one able to fight highest the chance is we are all captured or worst get killed" and yes Kakashi was right the other two knows it. He's team's captain he was able to read all situation anyway. "We already went off our mission so don't go any further to sa…" "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT WE WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE'' Obito cut him off before he finish. Kakashi just chuckle he should know he'll never convince his friends about this kind of stuff.

With all strength he have left Kakashi lift his right hand and pull his mask down , reveal his face under it. "I didn't ask you to leave me you cry baby" he look into his friends feeling his eyelids so heavy. "What I want to say is save yourselves and continue on the mission" Rin's crying now and Obito too. "I know you won't leave me here Obito , you'll never leave your friends behind" He feel difficult to breath now and to try to breath harder but it's no help. "Rin" Kakashi calls her "I know your feeling towards me and I'm really grateful for it" he grab her hand and she squeeze it hard , being medic ninja she know he's not gonna last long "But I'm sorry I can't return your feeling , but trust me Rin you already have someone who care for you and willing to protect you with all cost" Kakashi eye Obito with a smile on his face. Rin cry harder knowing she can't do anything to save him was too painful. "Obito" Kakashi move his focus to another boys beside him "You have a great heart and will , Despite you're not strong enough now but I believe you'll become stronger , stronger than me or anyone" Obito can't hold back his emotion anymore he want to urge back and scold his friend about all BS he's talking right now , Tell him to shut up and save his strength for an operation he'll receive to save his own life. But he can't he lost in his word , all he can do was crying.

Kakashi finally look upward to the sky his breathing's slowing down. "Tell Minato Sensei I'm sorry and thank you for everything and most of all…" he pause before his last dying word

"Thank you…Obito"

His eyes shut close as his last heartbeat stop beating.

"Kakashi…Kakashi!" Obito try to call his friend , silly hope he's still alive and they can still save him. "God Dam it ! , wake up you idiot !" He shout louder beating Kakashi's chest at the same time. "Come on…Don't leave us you idiot" He's crying harder than before , acting like a fools who don't believe his own eyes. Rin catched his arm before Obito can do anything further. "Obito Stop !" She hold her grips tight. She still crying much like Obito. "He's gone Obito…He's Gone !" And Obito stop , sobbing really hard. Rin pull him into her embrace try her best to comfort both of them at once. They're weeping and shocked of what happened before their eyes. Rin was the first to calm down , She brought her hands to Obito's face lift it to meet her gaze. "I think we should get out of here first" she still weeping but hold herself enough to talk some sense into him. "Not without him" Obito reply gaze back to Kakashi. "I'm not leaving him behind" Rin nod in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUE

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : And here's goes The New Chapter , Took me quite a while to finish it.**

 **And I', in the middle of a examination right now but I'll try to bring out a next chapter before X'Mas and next one before New year.**

 **Thanks for reading , Please Review if you like or think there's some point to improve**

 **And don't forget to follow for the next chapter**

 **See Ya !**


	3. Chapter2 : Fight out and Incoming Rescue

**Chapter 2 : Fight Out and Incoming Recues.**

* * *

"I'm not leaving him behind" Rin nod in agreement. After decided to bring Kakashi's corpse with them. Rin had took out the sharp rock from his wound and wrap him up. Despite knowing he's gone but Rin willingly to do , at least to make him look best.

"We're leaving" Obito inform after saw Rin finished her work. He gather all of supplements he was able to from The Iwa's Ninja and keep all Kakashi's belonging with him.

They start moving out with Kakashi on Obito's backs , carry his friends lifeless body with him. But the fate was cruel to them.

Without realization the pairs found themselves surround by The Iwa's Squad , Ten of them at least.

"You must be foolish or maybe you aren't a good ninja after all." One of Iwa's ninja with cynical intend.

"You should leave your dead comrades and move on kids. They'll slow you down" He continue his insult and his comrade laugh along. "Remember it. If you have the next life , Don't make a mistake again"

Immediately after he finished , The bunch of kunai are already fly toward their direction. They leapt out of their position quickly and hid behind a large rocks.

"Dam them" Obito cursed under his breath while dropping Kakashi down. "Rin , You stay here" before Rin can say anything , her comrade already lung out of their shelter , The Kunai still flying toward them.

Thanks to The Sharingan he possessed , Obito dodged all of it with a minimum effort. He can see them move slowly and move out of the way before it hit , even brush them away with his kunai.

"That brat how can he did it" one of Iwa's ninja frustrated. "Dam him , Earth Style : Bullet Rocks" The bullets make out of a sharp rocks shoot out to Obito. He dodged it as well.

Quickly perform the hand sign he counter back with his own jutsu. "Fire Style : Fire Bullets" The swarm of fireball shot out and explode when it hit an enemy took them out in process , while some of them barely dash out before the hit.

" Attack at once , Earth style : Rock Gun Technique" The remaining of The Iwa shot out a bits of rocks form their mount with a bullet's speed.

"Fire style : Great Fireball Technique" Obito expel a large fireball toward his enemies. It erase all of the bits shot toward him and took down his enemies at the same time.

When the fire died down the Iwa's ninja can be seen lying on the ground with a burns on their body. Obito panting hard. The use of two jutsu worn him out a bit. Seeing her comrade winning Rin move out of her shelter to check her friend without knowing someone is approaching her from behind and held her by the neck with kunai pointing at it.

"Stop right there !" The last enemy shout at Obito to gain his attention. Obito turn his head to see his female companion being held hostage. Rin have a freak out expression on her face , kunai near her neck , her eyes looking at him like she plead him to save her. "If you move only a half step , I'll make sure you'll loose two of your teammate today." The Iwa's state desperately and hold his hostage tighter.

The Iwa stare the boy with no blink. He saw the boy's eyes and realize what he was up against just a moments ago. "Those eyes of your , you're the Uchiha" figured out why the boy was able to dodge and counter their attacks , he also know that ambush him now is a waste and escape with the girl in his grip will be the only option.

"Try to follow me and you'll get her dead body" he warn and begin to move away with Rin in his grips , only to see another man standing right in front of them.

The Blond-Hair Ninja with the pair of blue eyes was now in front of him , he quickly realize who that man is. "You are…." His word was cut short. The clone of the blond ninja kick him hard in the side of his head sent him fly away and release his grips.

Rin collapse down on the ground and Obito rush to her straightaway. "Rin , are you hurt ?" the boy ask her with worries. Rin shook her head. She's try catch her breath and recover from being choke with the enemy's tight grip. They look at the man who came to rescues , relief to know they were saved by their sensei.

"Minato-sensei" they said at the same time. Minato kneel down to their level , his hands touch both of his student shoulder. "You are safe now" he assure them with a warm smile.

"Sensei….Kakashi , he's…he" Rin muttered out to her sensei with a teary eyes. While Obito look down to the ground , try to avoid eyes contact.

The adult ninja look around to see a glimpse of a silver-hair lying down lifeless on the ground. His expression change from airy to disbelieve but try to hold back his emotion not to make his two pupil feel more desperate. Minato pull them into a hug try to comfort them. While the two youngster let out a sad cries in their master's embrace.

* * *

The journey back to the base camp was quick with Minato's Technique. When they arrived Minato want on to report for casualties. Rin was now receive a minor medication checking since she got trap with genjtsu.

Obito sat quietly in the tent which use to collect a deceased. Staring at his friend's lifeless body that now covered with a white sheet entirely. He recall what happened today and how it happened scene by scene and words by words.

'It because of me' he thought. 'It was my false' he fight back his tear with all his might. He didn't aware of Rin who approach him from behind. She didn't had to see his face to know that her friend was crying and blaming himself. She look at Kakashi's deceased body and wipe away the tear in her eyes.

"Obito" She call him with a shaky voice. Only to greet by Obito's teary eyes. He cry to many times today and her too did it. But she don't know how not to , she lost her teammate whose also turn out to be a boy she had a crush on. And now her remaining teammate and also her best friend was now blaming himself of what happened.

Rin sat down beside her friend. She reach out her hand to grab his. She don't know what to says , so decided she'll wait for him to speak first.

"I'm sorry" was what he said. "It was my fault" follow by another hurtful sentence. "Please don't hate me" Rin look at him but he avoid to meet an eyes contact. "Why did you said that?" She asked him back. "And why did I have to hate you ?" Obito still avoid an eyes contact.

He know Rin's feeling toward Kakashi. She love him , And he was the cause his death. "I was reason for all of this" It's hurt , Rin could feel it but not because Kakashi was gone but because her best friend think she'll hate him.

"Listen…Obito" She reach his face and brought it to meet her gaze. "I'm not gonna hate you. I'll never hate you" She told the boy. "And stop blame yourselves please" she continue speaking. "And Kakashi also don't want you to do it too." She turn to her deceased comrade before return to Obito. " So please don't blame it on you"

Obito stop crying at last , He wipe away all tears and look at her with a serious expression. "Rin I promise. I'll protect you" He said with a commitment. "I don't wat to loose you too , I'll protect you with my own strength." They look at each other in the eyes. Rin can see a determination in his eyes. "And I'll look after you no matter what happen. Obito"

From outside the tent Minato look at his students proudly. Losing a friends wasn't easy but move on from a tragedies was more difficult. He decide to let them be together for the time being. Knowing they will recover from this trauma by their own strength.

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 3 : Proud

**Chapter 3 : Proud.**

* * *

 **This chapter set at the time when Rin got kidnapped by Kirigakure to be The Three Tails Jinchuuriki.**

* * *

Obito shot awake with a sweat all over his body. He look around to realize he was in the medical's tent.

He confused of where about of him. He remember what he does lately. He was in the middle of a fight with Kiri's Ninja.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rin was kidnapped by Kiri's Ninja. And Obito rush to save her. He catch up with them and start the fight._

 _It was a hard battle. Rin was out cold he assume that they knocked her out. He fight them with all his might despite it was five against one. Jutsu after jutsu , The Kiri had the upper hand._

 _He standing in front of Rin's unconscious body , try to shield her. The Kiri's ninja had already surround him. He thought he was ruined and he would failed to protect the girl too._

 _Suddenly he feel an intense power within his eyes. He can feel chakra fill up in both of it. It was different feeling , it wasn't Sharingan._

 _Before he could find an answers , his enemy collapsed on the ground and he had a weary felling in both of his eyes and chakra also worn out. Then everything went dark._

* * *

It was the last thing he can remember. He wasn't sure what happened but he can still feel a fatigue in his eyes.

He look around to see the girl he intend to save was now sleep soundly in the bed next to him. Relieve to saw her unharmed , He got on his feet and walking toward her.

He pull a chair and sit down. He look at her peaceful face and he can't hold back a smile either. She was beautiful and had a lovely face even in her sleep.

He almost forget why he fall for her and he realize it now. He smile while looking at her. He couldn't remember how he saved her but to see her in front of him being unharmed was all he want.

Minato arrived at the tent to saw his student already wake up. He slowly approach the boy who still gazing at the sleeping girl. He too , smile to the sight of this scene.

"Already awake huh ?" He brought the boy's attention back to him. Obito quickly snap out of his moment to saw his Sensei smiling at him. "Are you injured ?" Minato asked his student. The boy shook his head , ensure his Sensei that's he's fine.

"Minato-sensei , What happened" Obito asked , intend to find out how can he and Rin end up here. "Me and the squad follow after you but when we arrived , You already took out the enemies" Minato begin to told the boy. "Also you too was out cold , I don't know how you do it but you was able to save her" He gave the boy a smile again.

To his curiosities , Obito want to find out what happened , Why he was out cold and what is the weird feeling he had in his eyes. May be he can find out later.

"You did well Obito , Looks like you got stronger" Patting his head , Minato told the boy. "I'm proud of you." It was the first time Obito got praise by his sensei. He never look down on him or showing a disappointment to him but he never praise him either. He had a warm feeling in his heart , and his eyes was wet by a tears of joy.

"Get some rest , And take care of her" The older man inform before he left. Obito shift his attention back to a sleeping girl again. It might be creepy to watching someone sleep but Obito didn't care much. He want to stay at her side , He want to protect her.

A shuffle sound was made follow by a soft groan to let him know a sleeping girl is waking up. Rin slowly open her eyes and meet by a warm smile of a person beside her.

"Hey" Obito greet her. Realizing a person was her best friend she smile back to him and sat up against bedhead. "How's you feel ?" Asked Obito. "I'm okay now." She look him in the eyes with her light brown's eyes. "You save me again Obito." She move closer to him and it make him blush a little bit.

In a short period of times , The boy was able to save her twice. He got stronger and she can see it. She want to thank him for it , So she gesture him to move closer. The boy complied and get closer to her , to be suddenly pull into her. She kiss him on his cheek and he flushed red like a Tomatoes.

After she pull out , She hug him and rest her head on his shoulder. Still lost in the past event Obito almost didn't hear her whisper to him. "Thank you Obito" Was what she said. Obito hesitate a bit before bring his hands up to hug her back. They stay still for a while , It was short but long enough for Obito to feel his heart warmed up with Happiness.

They pull back to look each other in the eyes , Obito still flushed red. "You save my life again." She speak first and receive another heart-warming smile from the boy. "I promised to protect you , remember ?" He remind her of it which she nod in response. "Yes , And you kept it." She pause a little "I'm proud of you." Before she finished.

This time he feel happier than the last one. Moments ago his sensei praised him make his heart warm. But from the girl he just saved , He feel like his heart will explode in a moment.

The sound of their stomach interrupt them and they realize they didn't eat for a while. "Are you hungry ?" Asked the boy and Rin nod in response. "Let's find something to eat then." He pull her up from the bed and They walk together to the outside side with a bright smile on their face.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S Note : There it is. Two chapter in a row. The latest one was a feel good chapter after 3 heart breaking.**

 **I will release the next one after I finished my exam and also I'll continue working on my one-shot and Short-story after that too.**

 **Thank you for a reviews and everyone who follows and favorited this Fanfic.**

 **I'm really grateful. Thank you again**

 **Don't forget to leave a reviews and follow it for the next chapter.**

 **See you next time. XD**


End file.
